


tell me all the ways to love you

by timeofsorrow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Chan, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Woojin, Walking In On Someone, changbin will throw hands, pet name kink, this turned out to be softer and more warmhearted than i originally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Woojin finds out something new about Chan every day.





	tell me all the ways to love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one tweet that said Chris likes to be called 'baby girl.' lol I think it's deleted now because it doesn't load when I open the link, but I still had the text from the tweet from when I sent it to someone in discord. 
> 
> It may seem that I'm still on that 'baby girl' hype (because the skz fic I posted before this one), but these are literally drafts from around that period of time it first popped up that I never finished. I'm just trying to get rid of shit in my drafts now because they ain't doing nothing sitting in there. It's either scrap all of my hard work or post it. lol 
> 
> But listen, I think it's really _really_ neat that Chris calls stays that. Baby girl, baby boy, babies - all of it is extremely cute and hella adorable. I hope he continues to use it because it's very sweet. :(((
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Lucky Strike' by Troye Sivan. _(Ironically, I have a woochan playlist and this song is the very first track. Who would have known it would really fit this. lol)_

“ _Baby girl_?” he repeats, in English. 

“Yeah.”

“That's…?”

“Oh! Baby girl,” Chan translates in Korean before repeating the same term in English. He sidles closer to Woojin with his head on the older man's shoulder. 

“Ah, okay. I get it now.” Woojin blinks for a few moments, running his hand through Chan's hair. He hesitates before asking, “Do you like that?”

Chan raises an eyebrow out of confusion. “What do you mean?”

“ _Baby girl_ ,” Woojin responds in English. “Do you like to be called that?”

Chan's face is instantly filled with red as he shoots up from his position. “I-I! W-What?!” He sounds and looks scandalized. “Wh-where did you get that idea from!?”

Woojin smiles fondly and reaches over to cup one of Chan's cheeks with his large hand. “Well, you do have a photo of the phrase in your phone and you've been using the term quite a bit lately,” he explains gently, watching as Chan's eyes widen. He's quick to calm the man. 

“It's okay if you do,” he continues softly, reassuring the panicked man’s mind. “I don't mind calling you that if you like it, Chan.”

Chan hesitates before he nuzzles his face into the touch of Woojin's palm with the blush still permanent on his cheeks. He's silent a while longer with his eyes shut before whispering out a small, “ _Yes_.” 

There's a pause before he rapidly nods his head in response to Woojin's question and rushes his confession out all at once. “Yes. Yes, I do. I-I really _really_ do, Woojin. _Fuck_ , I—”

The older softly shushes Chan's desperate blabber and drags one of his thumbs over the man's cheekbone. “It's okay, Chan. _I got you_. I got you,” he whispers back as he leans in and connects their lips. 

He gently pushes Chan backward down onto the bed and Chan's hips instantly cant up toward his. Woojin stops his squirming by firmly grasping his waist and holding him down. 

Chan moans into Woojin's mouth at that and stays pliant under his touch. He wraps his legs around Woojin’s hips and pulls the man closer to him. 

They make out for a while, Woojin licking around the inside of Chan’s mouth and Chan fisting one hand in Woojin’s hair to fit their lips closer together. It’s hot, messy, and desperate, _all_ of what they're feeling.

Using his free hand, Chan slips it underneath Woojin’s shirt. He slides the palm of his hand up the man’s torso until it reaches the center of his clavicle. Then he makes his way back down, curling his hand and making light use of his nails as he does. 

Woojin bites down softly on his bottom lip and he rucks up Woojin’s t-shirt in return, wanting him to discard of the offending clothing. He pulls away from their kiss momentarily to let Woojin slip his shirt over his head and then get rid of his own. He’s back to kissing Woojin in no time once the restricting articles of clothing are finally removed. 

Despite Chan acting so needy, quickly fitting Woojin in between his legs and making their hips roll into each other with urgency, Woojin responds quite nonchalantly. He takes his time as if he has all the hours, minutes, seconds in the world. Savouring the tastes of the inside of Chan’s mouth and letting his hands wander across Chan’s abdomen like he’s never explored those places before.

Eventually, he disconnects himself from Chan and begins to make his way across the man’s face. Kisses the corner of Chan’s lips, kisses his cheekbone, kisses his jawline. Uses his tongue to lick under the side of Chan’s jaw before catching onto Chan’s earlobe with his teeth and slightly pulling before letting go. 

“You look so beautiful under me like this, _baby girl_ ,” Woojin breathes out hotly, going further down Chan’s body and slightly smiling when Chan moans quietly from hearing the pet name used. Then he's biting gently on the skin of where Chan’s neck and shoulder meet and it elicits a small whimper from the said man.

He reaches up near Chan’s head and underneath his pillow for a bottle of lube that they stash there for specifically these kinds of moments. He retrieves the item, dragging his lips from Chan’s neck to his left collarbone to his right nipple. 

Upon Woojin making the contact, Chan gasps softly and slightly arches his back into the touch. His hands find their way onto Woojin’s shoulders and they tighten as Woojin continues to flick his tongue over his nipple.

While keeping his mouth busy, Woojin places the bottle next to Chan’s hip and places both of his hands on Chan’s waist. He gently digs his thumbs into the skin of Chan’s torso before sliding his hands down to the waistband of Chan’s pants. 

He switches to Chan’s left nipple, loving how Chan mewls quietly and sifts his hands into Woojin’s hair. Woojin continues licking, biting, pulling Chan’s nipples until they’re red, puffy, sensitive and Chan’s bucking his hips up for more attention elsewhere. 

“Woojin— _ah_! C’mon, _please_ ,” Chan begs through whispers and takes his bottom lip under his top lip and teeth. He raises his hips again and tightens his grip in Woojin’s locks of hair. 

Woojin hums in response and finally lets off of the man’s chest. He leans back, Chan’s hand leaving his hair, and hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Chan’s pants before pulling them halfway down. Then he slides down Chan’s boxers next, to the same level, watching as Chan’s cock is set free from its confines and standing hard against his stomach. 

“It’s okay, babe,” he says softly to Chan, who is letting out a hissing sound at the cold air hitting his heated skin, and begins to rid his legs of the rest of the clothing. “I got you, _baby girl_.”

Chan is keen at the mention of the name again and feels a shudder run throughout his entire body like a shock. “ _Please_ ,” he whimpers out brokenly.

Woojin plants open-mouthed kisses on Chan’s chest, leading down to where Chan’s cock lies against his stomach. He lightly kisses the head of Chan’s cock before opening his own mouth and guiding Chan’s cock inside.

Not only does he hear Chan let out a shaky and breath-like moan, but he _feels_ the vibration of the exhale. He doesn’t know why, but it sends shivers down his spine.

As he takes Chan further into his mouth, he grabs the bottle of lubricant near Chan’s hips and presses the cap open. He lets a healthy amount of the liquid drip into his free hand and places the bottle back in its previous spot. 

Then as he warms the lube in his hand, he lifts one of Chan’s legs up and presses it back until his thigh is against his chest. He motions for Chan to lift his other leg in the same fashion by tapping that leg and Chan moves to follow through.

When Chan’s spread open and his asshole is in view, Woojin circles around the rim with his dry thumb before switching hands and pressing into Chan’s hole with his index finger that’s lubed.

Chan visibly relaxes, exhaling a soft, pleasure-like sigh as Woojin's finger enters him. 

"It's good?" Woojin asks in a quiet voice after releasing Chan’s dick from his mouth to let it slap back down against Chan’s stomach. 

"Mhm. Keep— _ah_! Keep going."

He lets his finger press around the insides of Chan for a couple of minutes longer before adding his lubed middle finger alongside his index finger. 

“Oh, my God.” Chan throws an arm over his eyes with a soft moan. The stretch from Woojin’s fingers entering him burns but in a pleasurable way. He’s so fucking horny that it makes his dick even harder rather than turning him off.

It’s only a few moments longer before Woojin is retreating. He hears Chan begin to whine about the loss and shushes him with a small chuckle. He grabs the lube again to pour more liquid on his hand. Then he places it back down and his two fingers are reentering Chan once more, the slide in and out a hell of a lot easier.

Feeling a bit mischievous, and a little greedy to hear more of Chan’s moans, Woojin uses his free hand to take Chan’s angry, red dick into his hold. A smile involuntarily makes its way onto his face when Chan lets out a cry.

“Oh, God. _Please_ , Woojin,” Chan moans out. “I’m so hard. Please. Just fuck me already.”

Woojin hums, beginning to stroke Chan’s cock in his hand. Chan’s dick is much smaller than Woojin’s hand in size, so it’s more than easy for him to jerk off Chan using only one of his two hands. Sometimes he has half the mind to coo at it because he finds it cutely endearing. 

“Not yet, _baby girl_. Just a little more, hm?”

He doesn’t leave a second for the latter to reply. Pressing his two fingers further inside Chan and curling them. Going straight for that gland that sends electrifying sparks throughout the body. He grazes over the area ever so slightly. He thinks the response he gets from Chan is worth the wait.

Said man’s mouth opens wide, a handful of curses spilling out in the span of a second. His hands fly to either side of him, fisting themselves into the sheets beneath him and pulling. Back slightly arching as high as it can with his thighs pressed to his chest. Beads of sweat roll down the bridge of his nose as his bangs are matted wet to his forehead. Eyes shut loosely as he lets the pleasurable sensations blissfully overtake his senses.

This kind of Chan is one of Woojin’s favourite kind of Chans. The kind of Chan that is being taken apart piece by piece until you can see his raw and purest form. The kind of Chan that is undeniably enchanting and remarkably enticing. The kind of Chan that no one gets to see but him and the kind of Chan that is unmistakably _his_.

Each time he presses into Chan’s prostate, he gets a sweet sounding moan in return. Every time he swipes over the head of Chan’s cock with his thumb, he feels Chan’s legs shake. He should be moving on to adding a third finger inside Chan, but watching Chan just like this is so mesmerizing. 

_Hypnotizing_.

One look in and you can never look back. That’s how Chan makes him feel.

Eventually, he gets to inserting his ring finger. Carefully, he's sliding it in next to his middle and index fingers. His entire hand is wet, the lubricant lewdly squelching loudly as he drives and twists and turns his fingers inside Chan’s hole.

Even his other hand that's fisted around Chan's cock begins to pick up some speed. He's encouraged to keep going when Chan's small whimpers and wanton cries get louder. There isn't a curl to his fingers yet, but as soon as he positions them in that direction, Chan is kicking his legs out and arching his back with a wet shout. Woojin could almost swear that Chan begins crying but he doesn't see him releasing any tears. 

It continues on like that for a while, Woojin fucking Chan with his fingers and jacking him off profusely. Chan's hips pretty much move on their own, trying to chase after the pleasurable sensations building up to his orgasm. It comes quicker than he realizes. Suddenly, Chan is sitting up with a loud gasp and grabbing onto Woojin's arm to cease the man's movement. 

He looks at Chan's face with a confused and slightly concerned expression. He lets Chan's cock fall out of his grip and it drops back effortlessly onto Chan's taut abdomen. 

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asks, his eyebrows turned down seriously as he's about to remove his fingers from inside Chan. 

Chan shakes his head in a sort of panicked manner. "N-No! I was just. I-I was about to cum," he explains embarrassingly, breath coming out in short pants. He lies back down, removing his grip from Woojin's arm, and spreads his legs open again. 

"I wanna' cum while you're fucking me," he says quietly, and Woojin can see the flush rising in his cheeks. "If that's alright with you."

Woojin laughs softly at that. He leans down, hovering over Chan, and kisses him sweetly, with all the love and warmth he can send through a kiss. "Of course, _baby girl_ ," he murmurs against Chan's lips and pecks him once more for a show of his never-ending affection. 

He sits back on the haunches of his legs and carefully begins removing his fingers from inside Chan, something shy of a smile forming on his lips when Chan lets out a soft moan. 

Next, Woojin pulls off his pants and shuffles his underwear off, throwing them onto the floor beside Chan’s bed. He hates to be dirty like that, but he knows that he can simply pick it up later, so he forgoes folding the clothes and putting them atop Chan’s desk. 

After stripping himself naked, he leans down over Chan to take him in by the lips. He has both hands on either side of Chan’s head as he hovers over Chan’s body in between the man’s legs. Woojin both feels and hears Chan shiver as he pulls away from the kiss a moment later.

“You’re cold, baby?” He asks in a sweet whisper and places a small kiss on Chan’s shoulder.

“ _Mmh_. A little bit, yeah,” Chan replies in an equal tone. He lets out a tiny moan when Woojin bites down gently on the same area of skin he kissed.

It is rather cold, seeing it’s still early winter and it’s nearing the time of evening when it starts to get cold before night falls. Woojin sits up on his knees and slightly turns around to grab the blanket pooled up at the end of Chan’s bed. He drapes both of them under Chan’s comforter and leans back down over Chan once again to encapture Chan’s mouth with his own.

While he’s kissing Chan, he pulls the man closer until their hips are flush met and grabs Chan's legs to pin his thighs against his chest. He’s then taking his cock into one hand and guiding it to the entrance of Chan. Instead of pushing in, he circles the rim with the head of his cock, slightly teasing but also waiting to hear Chan beg for him to put it in.

Chan bucks his hips down toward the light touches of Woojin’s cock against his skin and whimpers frustratingly. “Woojin, _please_. C’mon,” he whines, mumbling against the man’s lips.

With a soft chuckle, Woojin grabs the bottle of lube once more after pulling away. He drizzles a rather large amount onto his thick cock and places the bottle back down. He fists one hand around his dick to lather the lube around his cock, presses the head of his cock against Chan’s hole, and begins gently sliding into Chan.

It’s a tight fit since it’s been a while since they last had sex together, but the excess amount of lube makes up for it. Once the head of his dick makes it past Chan’s rim, the rest of the slide inside is easy. It’s so hot and wet around him. Can’t help the nearing animalistic groan that makes it out of his mouth. 

When he’s finally all the way inside, he stills to let Chan adjust. While waiting, he leans down and takes one of Chan’s nipples into the heat of his mouth, causing the man to let out a wet moan. Chan’s hands immediately find their way into Woojin’s hair and he smiles at it. 

“ _A-Ah_. You—you’re _teasing_ ,” Chan stutters, accusatory. His voice is soft but breathless. 

Woojin only hums and switches to Chan’s other nipple to suck on. He hasn’t gotten what he wants yet.

It brings out another moan from Chan that makes it sound like he's being tortured. “ _Woojin_. Babe, _c’mon_. I—” Chan begins to beg with his voice sounding close to choked off sobs. “ _Please_ , Woojin. I-I need you so _bad_. Please, please, _please_.”

Ah, yes. 

Now _that’s_ what Woojin wanted to hear. 

He most definitely cannot deny that needy and desperate request. 

At last, he begins to fuck him. Pulling back and pushing in. Slow but deep. Sure but minimum. Tongue still around his nipple. Large hands and fingers digging into his thighs. Chan is _completely_ irresistible. He can't help the way he acts when Chan looks so good, _feels so amazing_ , underneath him like this. 

With his mouth still on Chan, Woojin mumbles, “You feel so good, _baby girl_.”

The pet name continues to send shocks to every different part of Chan’s body. It slightly embarrasses him but also turns him on so damn much.

And the way Woojin whispers it so hotly makes him feel shivers running down his spine. Woojin knows how to hit him in all the right spots so easily. He already feels so close to becoming undone because of it. Woojin is absolutely _phenomenal_ at being able to break him down so fucking quickly and Chan feels undeniably whipped because of that fact.

Unlike what most of their sexual attempts have been lately, getting each other off quickly during their twenty-five to thirty-minute breaks in between stage rehearsals or making a fast do of sucking each other off in the showers after a long day of dance practice, Woojin is building up a pace slowly. Dragging out their session rather long. Taking his sweet, slow time. As if he has all the time in the world, really.

The room is only full of their quiet sounds of pleasure and the occasional whining of the bed beneath them.

Chan fisting one hand into Woojin's brunet locks of hair while his other hand drags its nails down Woojin's back and he arches his back out of pleasure from the movements of Woojin atop him.

Woojin hovering above Chan's smaller frame with his hips met flush against Chan's ass and both his arms rest on either side of Chan's head as he rhythmically grinds himself into Chan's tight and wet heat.

Both of them totally lost in each other's presence, warmth, love, and undivided attention. When the door suddenly opens, and they're so occupied so it's granted, Woojin almost doesn't hear the sound so that he stops moving his hips. The pair freeze like a couple of deer before bright, blinding headlights in the pitch dark night. 

There’s a loud, annoyed sigh before they hear the shuffling of slippers, crumbling of papers, more shuffling of slippers, the creak of the door, and then, “This is the fifty-sixth time I’m going to say this. Either put a fucking sock on the door or lock the damned door so I don’t keep walking in on you guys fucking.” An aggravated groan is heard, another shuffle of slippers, and then the slam of the door. 

It is quiet for a few moments before Chan suddenly giggles, mostly out of embarrassment. He shouts a “Sorry, Changbin,” but is immediately shut up by Woojin thrusting deeply into him. He emits a gasp when Woojin presses into him hard and swerves his hips in a slow but experimental manner.

“It’s your fault each time, baby,” Woojin points out as he leans further down to lightly bite on the skin below Chan’s clavicle.

The blond man lets out a garbled sounding moan and digs his fingers of one hand into the skin on Woojin’s back. “Is— _ah!_ N- _Not_ ,” Chan denies, voice high-pitched, breathless, and whiny.

Woojin presses a kiss on Chan’s Adam’s apple with a small smile. “We can agree to disagree on that.”

Chan snorts but it’s blended into a loud moan when Woojin begins to hit his prostate. He drapes both of his arms over Woojin’s shoulders and rests his hands in the well of Woojin’s back. Then he pulls Woojin closer, settling his lips in the crook of the older man’s neck.

“I’m cl _ose_ , Woojin- _ie_ ,” he whines out. His hips move at their own accordance, trying to chase after his orgasm.

“It’s okay. Cum for me, _baby girl_ ,” Woojin says softly. It’s quiet and sweet like he’s trying to coax an animal out of its hiding spot.

In this instance, Woojin is the predator and Chan is his prey. He makes do of snapping his hips into Chan with more urgency. Lifting Chan’s legs up and pressing Chan’s thighs further against his chest to get at a deeper angle.

The new angle causes Chan to gasp loudly. In no time, his eyes are rolling back as he lets Woojin ravish him. Woojin’s cock feels so good inside him, so long and thick and filling him up to the hilt. He emits a soft but loud _ah_ with every deep thrust Woojin gives him. 

Feeling extremely close to his orgasm and overwhelmed by the thousands of millions of sensations being sent down his spine, he lifts his head from the crook of Woojin’s neck and takes Woojin into a messily heated kiss.

Their tongues swirl around each other, sucking and tasting the insides of their mouths. 

Suddenly, Chan is fumbling to take himself into his own hand. He begins jacking himself off with fervency, panting heavily while moaning uncontrollably. He continues to buck his hips up into his hand while trying to simultaneously meet Woojin’s snapping hips until his body stutters to a stop when that wave of pleasure finally crashes throughout his body. He cums all over his hand with his mouth moaning moans into Woojin’s.

Woojin doesn't cease with his pace, continuing to fuck Chan all the same as the man shakes through his ejaculation. “You came?” Woojin asks breathlessly, resting his forehead upon Chan’s forehead. 

Chan nods with a hum and shut eyes. His chest heaving up and down as he tries to catch his breath. In a breathless whisper similar to Woojin's, he asks, “You close now? You gonna’ cum?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna’ cum, _baby girl_ ,” Woojin breathes out in response, a small whimper making it out from the back of his throat. He moans gruffly when Chan purposely tightens around him. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” he laughs out softly and bites his bottom lip. 

Chan continues to edge him on by murmuring filthy encouragements and gently biting on his skin where he can. 

It causes Woojin to keep moving his own hips, fucking into him one, two, three, four, five times before he finally follows after Chan. He cums deep inside of Chan, moaning low as he rides out his orgasm and listens to Chan's praise of telling him how he "fucked me so well."

He comes to a full stop when he's reached his end and is beginning to soften. He slowly pulls out of Chan, slightly wincing as he does. Then he flops on the side of Chan to pull him into his arms until they’re wrapping arms and legs around each other to contently cuddle.

Chan wraps his arms around Woojin's middle and rests one side of his face against Woojin's chest. “We’re gonna’ have to shower now,” he whines, sighing shortly after he suddenly feels Woojin’s cum start to drip out of his hole and remembers his own cum is drying on his hand.

“And whose fault is that?” Woojin hums with a raised brow. He slides one hand into Chan's hair, gently scratching at his scalp in a soothing manner. 

Chan pouts and glares up at the man with his eyes. “You _provoked_ me!”

Woojin lets out a sudden loud laugh, throwing his head back and placing a hand on his stomach. “Okay, I’ll take the blame just this once,” he relents with a chuckle and drops a kiss on Chan’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by this[tweet](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/476597338899480606/571203691051483136/Capture.PNG)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hate how long it took me to finish this, but at least it's finished! I have honestly not been in the one hundred percent writing mood lately. I might take a break for a while if that's what I need to get my motivation back? I mean, I think I'm okay for now, but it doesn't usually take me months to write a fic unless I'm stuck. I wasn't stuck. Just extremely unmotivated to write. :(  
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for!


End file.
